Tom Riddle and the StarStuff
by LABELED 593
Summary: What happens when a typical muggle finds the largest amount of magic and isn’t affected by it in the least? Or so he thinks…


Tom Riddle and the Star Stuff

As the day grew unbearably hot in the country side of England, Tom Riddle, a normal young man with dark hair and startling hazel eyes that pierced when upset and warmed when loved, walked alone on a dirt path near the entrance to the mines where his father worked before he died. His mother always blamed the mines for his father's death. Even before that, Mrs. Riddle seemed extremely scared by it. Tom never knew why she was so afraid but, nevertheless, he promised his mother that he wouldn't go anywhere near.

However, there was something there that was drawing his attention. It felt amazing, like every wish he ever dreamed came true in the best possible way. Tom believed that it was the work of his father. He tell what "it" was, specifically, but it was something related to him, something important. It also seemed like it was far off into the distance but little did Tom know that this feeling, this thing that was pulling him away from the dismal routine of his day and into an adventure unlike any other, was only a few meters away.

Little did Tom know that the thing was known as Starstuff. It was a type of magic that fell from the heavens and was returned to the heavens by Starcatchers. They did this every total lunar eclipse, in the county of Wiltshire where Stonehenge is located. Starcatchers were a select group of people who had a tolerance for Starstuff. The job of being a Starcatcher was either passed through the generations by the first people who found it and how to return it or was given to those who would show a unique tolerance for Starstuff. This was one of the many precautions that Starcatchers took to keep the Starstuff secret from the world. Starstuff had the power to make people magical in ways that purebloods would envy and many would not believe. It made the gods and goddesses of Greece and Rome, mermaids, Big Foot, and Peter Pan the boy who never grow up. Those people who became powerful after finding Starstuff were people who could stand to touch and use it without needing to be protected from its mighty power. Others who could only stand it for a small amount of time flew or was made incredibly happy. Some were killed that had no tolerance for it at all. In fact, many of the creatures that reside in the pond at Hogwarts are the only ones in existance because of an accident that happened long ago when the Founders were still building the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Because of this power, the Starcatchers were always sworn to secrecy and always in danger. The danger was another group who knew about the Starstuff. These were people who wanted the Starstuff for themselves; so that they may have unlimited power and eventually rule the world

Tom was blindly walking towards it barely aknowledging the strangers around him gazing and gaping in amazement. He finally reached the Starstuff and Tom sensed himself go delusional and lose control. He felt blinded suddenly as a rush of happiness surrounded him. It felt more than good, more than words can describe, more than actions can convey. Tom could feel his body moving, his arms working but he didn't know why. As far as he was concerned, he was far too content to let his observatory senses ruin the moment. So as a result, Tom didn't realize he was touching the Starstuff and rubbing it all over himself. After the last ounce of Starstuff vanished on Tom's head and through the open wound he forgot he received for forgetting his chores that morning, he came back to his senses dizzy yet satisfied. He then promptly blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom looked around to the swirls of blending faces surrounding him as he tried to focus on one spot.

A shrill scream that was coming his way only served to make it worse.

"Move! Give him some air. Get away! Make sure no one else is here. You _all_ know the drill!"

"Yes, ma'am! Right away Miss Wendy!"

"Where am I?" Tom asked weakly, still fighting the sound of the overly large drums that were holding an Independence Day parade inside his head.

"You're ummm… at an disclosed location… the entrance to a mine shaft, yeah. What do you remember?" a girl asked choosing her words carefully.

"Well, I was walking near here thinking about my dad and how he worked here before he died because the anniversary is coming soon. I do it every year." Tom replied. He was still addled and still felt as though the room was spinning around him.

"Okay, you're good then." She said now remembering who Tom was talking about; she hung her head, he was one of the best there was. The girl, Wendy, motioned for Tom to follow her to her office. Tom followed, still feeling light and airy from the Starstuff.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Wendy Darling. This mining company is not ordinary. Do you remember your father being away for several days at a time?"

Tom could only nod and wonder what made her so awfully serious.

"Then that was because he never really worked here, he was a Starcatcher."


End file.
